


Because of You

by hands_tiedup_liketwoships



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Louis, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Harry seems like a jerk, Insecure Louis, Jealousy, M/M, Makeover, Meddling, Top Harry, but he's not, okay maybe a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hands_tiedup_liketwoships/pseuds/hands_tiedup_liketwoships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's mum has been meddling in his tragic excuse of a love life. Louis' friends have given him a hot new makeover and want him to get out there and date again. When their paths cross by coincidence one night, Harry forms a brilliant, terrible idea: to fake a relationship with each other. It has the desired effect and gets everyone off their backs, but what happens when they get to know each other? After all, how do you know another person completely and not love them as you love yourself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Attacked

I was your average high school student. Fair grades, four crazy-amazing mates I did just about everything with and a mall that needed to be taken down once again each weekend. I loved my life. I didn’t understand how one couldn’t when you had a quirky, but lovable mum, four endearing little sisters and that best mate you’ve had since primary. Life was full to the brim. Eleanor, Dani, Perry and Liam were the steering wheel, sails, plank and anchor to my pirate ship. We were there at the funeral when Dani’s aunt passed away. We were there when Liam broke a window and his parents freaked. They were there when I felt trapped and alone, listening when I told them I was gay. And that very knit-tight bond was what seemed to encourage them that they could tell me things and it would all be fine and dandy. Exhibit A: we sat in the cafeteria at the single round table in the room, all four of them huddled in on me.

“No.” I insisted, moaning into my palm. “You _cannot_ be serious.” I stated, shooting them glares.

“Louis, sweetheart…” Danielle trailed off in a soft voice, like one used to speak to a wounded animal. She reached across the table and took my hands in hers. “When was the last time you went on a date-or even made out with a guy?” All eyes, filled with extreme sympathy, landed on me. Feeling the pressure under all those eyes, I rolled my eyes and let it sink in.

“I…okay…” I started, unsure just what agreeing might get me into. “So maybe it’s been a few years. I’m enjoying the single life; what’s wrong with that?” I asked, shrugging. Danielle shook her head.

“You don’t think about going out on dates; you don’t have crushes or fantasies; you don’t want anyone. That’s the problem, here.” Dani explained. “And you are perfectly fine with that. That’s what concerns us.” She squeezed my hands once. Perry took that time to speak up.

“Yeah. You shouldn’t be content going out with us all the time. There must be some part of you that’s lonely or hungers for a romantic relationship.” Perry speculated. “I go out on dates all the time. It’s helped brilliantly with my confidence. And, I think it’s just good experience for future reference.” She suggested. I blinked a couple of times at the blond and brunette, the experience surreal. Didn’t see that happening when I woke up that morning. I turned to El and Li.

“And where do you stand?” I asked them point-blank. They avoided eye contact and stayed silent. “Eleanor, Liam?” They met my eyes when I called their names. “Do you think I’m in serious need of a date?” El nodded slowly, hesitantly, watching me and looking for something. Maybe a sign that she’d hurt my feelings. Which was absurd! I was more outraged than anything.

“Louis. It’s not that we’re trying to push you out of your comfort zone-or that I’m in a better situation than you.” Liam said in a rush, pushing each word past his lips. “It’s that while I simply haven’t met the right person, you haven’t even been looking. They could be right in front of you and you have no idea. Maybe in one of those boring core classes you barely pay attention in; in one of the shops at the mall; that bloke from next door.”

“So, essentially, what you’re all saying is-that I need a man to be happy?” I asked, pulling my hands from Dani’s. She grimaced, while the others all began to shake their heads, opening their mouths to protest. “Because that’s what it sure sounds like and that’s shit. I am perfectly happy with my four best friends and my family.” I turned on Perry. “How often do you end up going out with some bloke that’s possessive and thinks he can tell you what to do, who to hang out with and what to wear?” We watched her for a moment, as she looked down and fiddled with her hands.

“It happens.” She said barely loud enough for us to hear.

“Okay. And Dani. How often do you feel this amazing connection with a guy only to find him gone the next morning after giving everything to him?” I asked lightly, trying to get my point across.

“Three times.” She admitted, jaw set.

“That’s all I’m trying to say, guys. I have my reasons for being single-and enjoying the single life, because I have more freedom to do, say and dress the way I want and no stupid arse can tell me any differently. Or go about breaking my heart.”

“We didn’t mean to step on your toes, Lou.” Liam said, genuine sincerity in his eyes. “We worry about you and want you to be happy. That’s all.”

“And I appreciate that; it’s what friends are for. But I am happy.” I said, nodding.

“Then we won’t bring this up again.” Liam assured, clapping my back.

“Thank you.” I smiled at him. “And I didn’t mean to step on toes, either!” I suddenly remembered, turning to Perry and Dani. Any sour responses would be deserved; no one liked to be called on their mistakes. Both, however, smiled back at me, letting me know that everything was good.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. We all hesitated for a moment, basking in the last few seconds of freedom, before it would be snatched away again for the next two hours. Finally getting up, we gave hugs, threw out our trash and all went separate ways. I headed for maths-ugh!-dodging flying footballs and stumbling wazzocks, making way to my locker. Throwing the used books in haphazardly, I grabbed the new ones, getting ready to shut my locker when the reflective surface caught my attention. Slowly opening the door again, I looked back at myself through the mirror El had put in there for her own use, since she was at mine more than her own. Round blue eyes stared back, taking in the slight tan skin, thick mop of hair that demanded attention above all my other features, pink lips frowning slightly. I wore baggy jeans and a large, comfy tee. It was the same thing I wore every day, save when I switched the jeans for joggers. I met my eyes in the mirror again, eyes now swimming with disappointment. Biting my lip, I slammed the locker shut and turned on my heel, trying to distract my thoughts from my own appearance.

It wasn’t so much that I’d lied to my friends, as I had meant everything I said. It was simply that I left out that I was also single because no one wanted me and no one had for a long time. But, in my express opinion, that’s not one of those things you admit to your friends. That’s one of those super personal, painful facts you bottle up and keep close, clutched between both hands.

~o0o~

Running late the next morning, after hitting snooze one too many times, I grabbed a tee, joggers, a beanie and my glasses, only taking extra time to brush my teeth. Within minutes, I dashed out the door, bag slung onto my back by one strap, jogging to get to school and grab a quick bite from the cafeteria before the bell rang.

By the time I approached the front steps, I was only a few minutes later than usual. There, at the top, stood one of my favorite people. El, with a slight smirk on her beautiful face, handed over a blueberry muffin. Smiling appreciatively, I murdered the moist goodness of what pure perfection could not be replicated. Though, as that one was from the cafeteria, it was a bit dodgy. I had heard many a horror story of the food they serve daily. Some things had been expressed about the pizza, itself. Just saying.

“I love you, I love you, I love you.” I stated in complete appreciation to my number one since day three of primary. Those first two were horrific and never to be dwelled on too deeply. Just as she opened her mouth to respond, a commotion from behind caught our attention. I glanced over my shoulder to see a wonky-looking red sedan pull into a space near the front, some strange song blaring from the open windows. Five gorgeous men climbed out; I knew these guys. We’d gone to the same school since the beginning of secondary. The driver was one Aiden Grimshaw, said to be extremely smart, but a bit serious. Then there was Nick Grimshaw (no relation), who didn’t care about school or grades, just having fun. He threw an arm around Aiden’s neck, whispering something, but by the way Aiden shoved him away, I had a feeling Nick had been taking the piss.

Let’s not forget Zayn Malik. He loved music and art, and seemed very quiet-though that may have been because each time I saw him, we were in the library. And those librarians take the noise level serious. Oh! And he happened to be sculpted to perfection by God, Himself. A much smaller, but extremely fit bloke, Josh Devine was always up to hang out. From the passenger seat, one Harry Styles stepped out, looking just as good as ever without even trying.

This man came to school every day in boots, sinfully sculpted jeans, an easy going tee and a hat of some sort. Always showing up in clothes it was obvious took him less than ten minutes to throw together, but looking better than any of us on our best day. As if the green eyes, charming smile and dimple weren’t enough. People said he was a laugh and easy to get on with, but I couldn’t speak from personal experience. I’d had Harry in a few classes over the years and even an occasional, _‘can I borrow a pencil?’_ and he always seemed much too straight-faced and serious for my own liking.

Like, no, I’m not as beautiful as you or any of your friends, but that doesn’t mean I don’t like a good laugh, yeah?

Okay, so maybe I was a little bitter.

“You should say hi.” A soft voice broke me from the group. I turned, staring at El, mouth dropping open when she gave me a small smile. “Well go on then.” She crossed her arms and nodded toward the group.

“Um, no.”

“Why not?” She demanded.

“Because they’d laugh at me. Think I was a wannabe or something.” I shrugged half-heartedly.

“What makes you think that?” She wondered, smiling and shaking her head, like I was being ridiculous.

“El. Look at them.” I insisted, pointing in their direction. She seemed confused, but did as I asked. “Now look at me.” I waved up and down my body. “There is _no_ comparison.” Her mouth fell open, brown eyes growing wide. She opened and closed her mouth several times before she managed to get words out.

“Louis. Are you telling me you’re not happy with yourself?” She implored, eyes concerned. I hesitated, not wanting to admit out loud that that was exactly the problem. “This wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with the conversation from lunch yesterday, would it?”

“I’m saying that I’m plain, at best. That I’ve known that for a long time, and…yes-about yesterday. What would be the point of flirting and trying to get a date when I already know no one in their right mind would reciprocate?” I demanded, failing miserably at not admitting it aloud.

“Louis William Tomlinson! That is not true! You are beautiful inside and out.” She declared, utterly outraged. “Now, I’m not saying you couldn’t use an updated haircut that wouldn’t take attention away from your eyes. Or, some clothes that better show off the incredible body you’ve got hidden under there.” I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

“So you’re saying I need to do a one-eighty at the chance of looking good?” I paraphrased.

“I’m saying you’ve got so much potential, but you hide it out of fear that you’d try and fail. Yet, the only thing you’re doing is failing to try.” She encouraged, her voice urging me to understand what she was suggesting. I simply stared at her for a moment, shocked.

“Wow. That was really wise.”

“Thank you.” She curtsied.

“I mean, that from the woman who drunkenly called her parents and told them not to tell her parents she was going to sneak back in through the window.” I shook my head in wonder.

“Thank you.” She said, miffed this time.

“Anytime.”

“Now, if you’re done trying to distract me, let’s get back to the original conversation.” She suggested.

“Ugh!” I stomped in frustration. “What do you want me to say? That I’m not comfortable with how I look and therefore have zero confidence when it comes to the romance department? Then the answer to both is yes. What more do you want?” I knew the moment that last part left my mouth that I shouldn’t have said it, but it was too late and I couldn’t take it back. A smile formed her lips and a mischievous glint entered her eyes.

“I want you to let me come over after school today and spend the weekend solely on you.”

“Doing what, exactly?” I asked warily, a strange sinking feeling entering my stomach.

“Giving you a makeover.” She answered, winking.

“Oh, no!” I refused, waving my hands frantically.

“Oh, yes!” She insisted. “Imagine catching a reflection of yourself and stopping to admire. I’m talking about seeing a fit bloke and realizing he’s sneaking glances at you. Feeling this complete sureness in yourself and everything that you do. Don’t you want that? Because I want that for you.”

It’s impossible not to love a person who only wants complete and utter happiness for you. Even if they have a strange way of showing it-like wearing you down until you agree to what they want. And that’s El, through and through. Yet, thinking about the examples she gave me…I did want that. I wanted all of it. I wanted to be content with myself-to have pride in myself and the confidence to walk up to a lovely bloke and ask for his number without feeling rejection before I’ve taken the first step in his direction.

“If…I were to agree-“ insert squeal from El here, “-you’d have to promise me that if anything makes me uncomfortable, we won’t go through with it.” I stared at Eleanor with a straight face, trying to convey how serious I was about this.

“…Okay.” She answered hesitantly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re super uptight about some things and if I feel you’re being ridiculous or making a mistake, I will argue my side.” She stated honestly.

“Like I’d expect anything less from you at this point.” I sighed, rolling my eyes. She squealed again and threw her arms around me.

The bell rang, signaling the end of our freedom. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the next several hours of classes and the torture that would follow.

“El.” I realized. She looked at me, giving me her full attention. “Don’t…tell anyone, yeah?”

“Yeah.” She nodded.


	2. Chapter Two: Pretty Penny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter. Tried to make it interesting and not drag it out too much. I'd also like to give a shout out to 123oops_hi321 for the encouraging comment and for being the first to review. You were the deciding factor that made me jump out of bed and finish this chapter this morning. Thank you.

Chapter Two: Pretty Penny

 

Eyes on the clock. Tick tock, tick tock. It’s going too fast; as it does every time you’re counting down to something you’re absolutely dreading.

  
A minute less, now.

  
The teacher, Ms. Flack, is droning on about some ridiculously boring thing that’s put half the class to sleep in a matter of ten minutes. That’s a new record.

  
Dani, sitting across the room, keeps shooting me looks of confusion. The panic must be showing on my face.

  
Another minute gone. Shit.

  
I’d like to savor this time, as I can’t eternally prolong it, but the class and instructor make it impossible. There’s nothing enjoyable about a bored voice rehearsing the same dialogue she’s recited so much its memorized, whom doesn’t even care enough to wake up the snoozing students.  
Nearby, two girls-Taylor and Kendall, sweethearts, really-are passing notes. As they do every class. Sometimes, I even join in.

  
Two minutes more, wasted.

  
That’s the problem, here. Though this class should be dragging by in heaping lulls-as per usual-it’s interesting and attention-absorbing enough in the minute details. The strange things the other students do to occupy their time is cause for a laugh. One time, plain as day, some prat started clipping his toe nails on the desk, curious what Ms. Flack would do. I have it on good authority that it’s the only time she had ever broken her ongoing dialogue. Though, when nearby students began to hack and gag, I think she was scared she’d end up with clippings and hurl all over the floor.

  
There’s no point in looking at the clock again, as the ring of the bell broke me from my thoughts.

  
With a sigh, I stood, stuffing my book in my bag and knowing to head for my locker. When I got there, sure enough, El was standing there grinning at me manically. Without a word I grabbed what I needed and slung the backpack onto my back.

  
“Are you excited?” She asked.

  
“Um, not really. I’m really knackered, actually. Can’t this wait until tomorrow?” I wondered, trying to make myself look shattered.

  
“Um, not really.” She shot back.

  
“Why ever not?” I whined petulantly.

  
“Because if I let you off the hook-even a wee bit-you’ll find excuses for tomorrow and the next day. Sometimes I think you forget how well I know you, Mr. Procrastinator.” She said, looking awfully pleased with herself.

  
“Ha! Like you’d let me.” I retorted, pouting with the knowledge that a moment of weakness that morning had doomed my fates.

  
“Are you pouting?” She realized, mouth hung open. I crossed my arms.

  
“You’re gonna catch flies.” I grumbled.

  
“You are pouting! Aww, how utterly twee!” She cooed, her smile so joyous it was contagious. Though I did my best to thwart her attacks of happiness, I lost the battle bravely. “Come on, Loubear. I know you’re nervous and really going out of your comfort zone, but I’m your best mate and I promise you’ll be happy with the end result.” She vowed, towing me away.

  
~o0o~

  
“Lesson number one: tackling your wardrobe.”

  
“What’s that mean?” I raised an eyebrow, my hands on my hips.

  
“Exactly what it sounds like. We’re going to go through all of your clothes.”

  
“Don’t tell me you actually thought up a, like, lesson plan.” I said, having a feeling that’s exactly what she did.

  
“I did.” She admitted, opening my closet. I groaned, doing a face-palm. “Well, when you agreed to let me do a makeover this morning, I got excited and super inspired, but I don’t know much about males or their fashion, so during class I wrote up an asexual lesson plan.” At that, I had to laugh, though by the bitch ‘brow I received, El didn’t think it was too terribly funny. I tried to smooth it over with a fake cough.

  
“Sorry.” I offered. She merely rolled her eyes and turned back to my closet. “So, uh, how many lessons are there?”

  
“Four. Though the first three are what’s acceptable and how to style it.” She informed nonchalantly, making faces at each shirt she came across, before she moved on to the next one. After so many of them, she yanked them all out and threw them to random piles, sorting them. One pile that grew exceptionally large exceptionally quickly I had the feeling was the trash pile. “Louis!” She admonished out of nowhere.

  
“What?!”

  
“Corduroy overalls? Really?!”

  
“I’m…sorry?” I didn’t know what she wanted, so I apologized. She just shook her head at me and went back to sorting. “Do you want me to help?” I sat in front of the pile she was going through.

  
“Uh, no. We’re here because of your sense of fashion-or lack thereof.” I gasped.

  
“Rude!” I raised my eyebrows at her.

  
“I’m sorry, Loubear, but you just don’t seem to understand the rules of fashion.”

  
“Okay. So teach me. Right now.” I suggested, all ears.

  
“Corduroys are out. Baggy-though comfy-is for laid back, couldn’t-be-arsed-to-care days.” She began. I nodded, understanding her opinion on these and telling myself to ignore these items at all costs lest I wanted to have an agitated El on my arse. “Joggers don’t go with vests or blazers. Beanies do go with just about anything. I wouldn’t suggest pairing stripes with plaid-there’s too much going on and they’ll clash.” El stated very fiercely. These were the fashion laws she lived by and I would be expected to know come Monday morning.

  
“And overalls are a no.” I added, beginning to think that it wasn’t that hard.

  
“Overalls are tolerable, though jeans and suspenders would be safer.” She informed, throwing me off kilter.

  
“You’re…sure?” I made the mistake of asking. El’s head lifted slowly and her eyes met mine only to shoot me a glare sharper than a U-turn. “Yes. You’re sure.” I confirmed quickly, looking away.

  
“Anyway, the closet’s done. I’m allowing you to keep these joggers and shirts for lazy days and jammies. Now, it’s time to go through the dresser.” She walked up to the dresser and got ready to open the top drawer. Without thinking, I leaped up and clamped a hand over hers. She stared at me, eyes wide, gobsmacked. “Whoa. Alright there, Lou?”

  
“Yeah. I’m good. Just not the top drawer.”

  
“Why? What’s in the top drawer?” She asked innocently, but seemed to realize the answer wasn’t when I blushed brightly. She gave me a cheeky smile. “What’s in the drawer, Lou?”

  
“My personal belongings.” I coughed, leaning in closer to her and whispered, dropping my head. “Dildos, vibrators and lube.” There was no doubt in my mind I was as red as a STOP sign. She giggled and shook her head.

  
“And, what? You’re under the impression that the rest of us don’t have those things, too?”

  
“I was more under the impression that most teens are out there with each other, rather than in their own beds with toys.” I admitted, shrugging, feeling embarrassed.

  
“Mm. True. But that doesn’t mean we only want to get off when it’s convenient for someone else. Besides, if you don’t want to have sex with you, then why should anyone else?” At that, she patted my head. “Don’t worry, I’m gonna let you keep those.” She winked at me. “Next drawer, shall we?”

  
“We shall.” I acquiesced with a nervous laugh.

  
~o0o~

  
The next morning-Saturday, thank God-we slept in. Breakfast consisted of us drowsily eating our pancakes and bacon, yawning every so often. Afterward, El and I took turns in the shower. Only when we were both fed, bathed and dressed-her in a cute dress she’d left with the stash of her things at my house, me in joggers and a tee (farewell joggers and tee, you will be missed)-did any coherent word leave either of our mouths.

  
“Ready?” She asked, clearly determined to get a start on the next task. We’d gone through all my clothes the night before, me proclaiming my undying love for the few odd articles I couldn’t bear to part with for sentimental reasons. Everything else was thrown.

  
“Depends on what the next task is.” I shrugged.

  
“We’re going to go to the mall and spend a pretty penny on clothes.” She stated simply.

  
“Alright. Suppose that’d be good, ‘less I wanna go starkers from here on out.” I laughed.

  
“Well, that would be one way to show off your incredible body.” She agreed, wagging her eyebrows. We both laughed.

  
Checking in with my mum and El’s dad over the phone, we got the go-ahead, before jumping on our bikes to ride the couple miles up to the mall. Once our bikes were locked up and secure, we headed inside, her leading the way, already seeming to have an idea of what we were going for. In the first shop, we headed for jeans first. Despite my hesitancy and loud protesting, El ordered me into a dressing room with several pair.

  
“El, these are all different sizes.” I called out to her, sure she must have made a mistake.

  
“Yes, Louis. Once we know your size, we can mix and match colours and styles.” She called back. So, with a sigh, I tried each one on, settling on a single pair that I could tolerate and made my thighs and arse look delicious. When I came back out, we went over to the jeans and I picked out different colours. We paid and went in search for another store.

  
At another one, I was told to pick out the tees I liked, then we’d go over each one, just in case I grabbed one that didn’t suit me. Her words, not mine. In the end, all were able to stay but one that looked odd with my skin tone. Across the mall, a small shop provided us with a couple of jackets and a few more sweaters.

  
“For things like jackets, jumpers, cardigans-even blazers-it’s never a bad idea to go with a black, brown or gray so you can match it with any colour.” El explained. “They are all also allowed to be a size bigger. The only exception is if you have a button-up under a jumper. Then you want the sweater to fit you.” My brain and ears were beginning to go numb from all the information she was feeding me. I wasn’t so sure I could remember it all, anymore.

  
Next were shoes. Apparently, I needed trainers, TOMS and boots. New socks to go with them, too. Thankfully, we stopped in the food court for a late lunch. El was very pleased when I asked questions. She seemed to think I was taking a genuine interest in the topic and I didn’t have the heart to tell her that I didn’t want to look like a wazzock come Monday. Just when I thought we were done, El informed me we still had a few more stores to check out.

  
“What more could there be to get? I’ve got half the mall in these bags as it is.” And a good-sized dent in my wallet.

  
“You’ll see. We’re almost done with step two.” She shrugged.

  
“Wait. I missed that part. What exactly was step two?”

  
“Tackling the racks. First we tackled your wardrobe, and now we’re tackling the racks.” She explained, shrugging again.

  
“There seems to be a lot of tackling going on. It makes me a tad uncomfortable.” I joked.

  
“You are so not going to like step four.” She said, laughing.

  
“Why? What’s step four?” I demanded, suddenly wary.

  
“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” I glared at her, but didn’t say anything else.

  
Turns out that we still hadn’t gotten accessories; hats, scarves, matching friendship bracelets, and-oh, yeah!-pants. I was instructed to pick out a few pair of pants I deemed sexy.

  
“It’s not so much about seducing someone else or who knows you’re wearing them. It’s that you know you’re wearing them, that underneath your everyday clothes, you feel sexy.”

  
After all was said and done and I began to waddle toward the front doors, El called me back. No. It’s right there. I can see the daylight slinking away, almost the whole day gone.

  
“You said we were done.” I accused, jutting my bottom lip out. She laughed, hugging me tight.

  
“No, Loubear. I said we were done clothes shopping. We still have one last stop to make.” She explained. I quivered my bottom lip. “Last stop. I promise.” She declared, hugging me again.

  
When we arrived in front of our last stop, I turned on my heel and attempted to walk away before a surprisingly strong female hand grabbed and pulled me inside.

  
“Hi. We’re just here for a haircut today.” Eleanor told the short-haired lady at the reception desk. Because of how slow it was, she pointed us in the direction of a blond lady that stood waiting at an empty chair. Hesitantly, I sat, having second thoughts as the salon apron was wound around me and buttoned against my neck. Yet, seeing El right there, almost jumping with joy in happiness for me was what made me swallow all doubts I had and give in for the best mate that had taken all my moping and moaning thus far. She believed in me and wanted nothing more than my happiness. The least I could was stop fighting so much and show her some gratitude.

  
“What exactly were you looking for today, dearie?” She asked. I shook my head, unsure and turned to El, knowing she had it all planned out.

  
“I’m seeing the length reaching the bottom of his ears on the sides, a little longer in the back with lots of layers and fringe. Fringe and layers we can style.” She deviated.

  
“Layers and fringe it is then.” The blond woman chuckled. “What’s your name, love?” She asked me.

  
“Louis.” I answered, watching in the mirror as she familiarized herself with my hair. “What’s yours?”

  
“Louise, actually.” She smiled, leading me to the sink, using her hand to test the water before leaning me back. “Is it too hot, Lou?” I didn’t miss the note of amusement in her voice.

  
“Not at all. Just lovely, Lou.” I answered, smiling back. She shampooed my scalp, massaging with her long nails. I was pretty sure my eyes rolled to the back of my head. Once it was rinsed out, she worked the conditioner into my hair and scalp generously.

  
“I’ve noticed your hair is very thick with a lot of split ends. It feels rather lifeless. How often do you use conditioner?” She asked, a thoughtful look on her face.  
“Not too often. I usually just use shampoo.” I confessed. She grimaced. “Why?”

  
“Shampoo is just to wash the dirt, sweat and grime that gathers out-and you don’t need very much. A less known fact is that it actually strips your hair of nutrients. The conditioner reinstates the vitamins and nutrients your hair needs.” News to me.

  
“Okay. Very little shampoo, glob of conditioner. Every shower. Check.” I made a mental note. How I was going to remember everything El had told me and what Lou was providing me with was beyond me. But I was prepared to try. Lou nodded with a smile.

  
“So your girlfriend seems to have really thought out this haircut.” She mentioned.

  
“Uh, best mate. I’m gay. And according to her, could stand to have my look updated. My feet literally hurt right now since we spent the whole day here, just shopping.”

  
“Well, I’m not going to say I disagree with her, but I will say I’m honored to be a part of it.” She admitted, taking me back to the chair.

  
“You should be. You’re playing a big part.” I winked. She laughed and got started on separating, combing and cutting. She’d ask questions occasionally and I would too, trying not to make her feel like standing there and listening to my prattling was her job. As she weeded out all the hair she deemed unneeded and cut it away, I was increasingly becoming aware of just how light my head was starting to get. Having my head lowered most of the time, then turned away from the mirror completely at one point, I had no idea what was going on atop my head.

  
At some point, El had come over from the waiting area and they were both bonding and smiling widely at what I couldn’t see, myself. El came around to stand in front of me, just staring before she grinned.

  
“Hello, crumpet.” She winked at me.

  
“Stop!” I insisted, though I laughed. “In what universe am I a crumpet?”

  
“This universe, Loubear. It’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.” She said with complete sincerity. “If you were straight...” She sighed. That comment caught my attention. It dropped the smile from my face and had me antsy to see just what she was on about. It was then that Lou came around to stand next to El, admiring.

  
“My work is done.” She nodded, then turned me around to face the mirror. It took a moment or two to process. This haircut with my face. I couldn’t do anything more than stare.

  
“He’s speechless.” El said to Lou, laughing. She came over and whispered in my ear. “All the boys will be arse over tits for you, Louis.” And I believed her.

  
“Now, love, you can keep it like this or use just a wee bit of gel to style it-make it interesting. Would you like me to show you how?” I nodded and we styled it, not going too crazy. I gave Lou a hug and thanked her, and the short-haired lady complimented me as we were paying.

  
El kept glancing at me as we rode the bikes back to my house-very slowly, I might add, the weight of the bags dragging us down.

  
“What?” I finally yelled to be heard over traffic and wind.

  
“You’re so handsome! I’m glad we did this!” She yelled back.

  
“Me, too!” I admitted. I was in a bit of a slump, one I was now attempting to climb out of. I needed a change and felt like I’d definitely taken a step in the right direction. With the grin that flashed across her face, I knew where her thoughts were going. “Don’t-do not you dare say it!”

  
“Say what?” She played innocent. Before she pretended to get what I was referring to. “Oh! You mean that I told you so?”

  
“Gah!” I yelled back in frustration. She threw her head back and laughed.

  
When we got back to my house, we locked up the bikes and ran with the bags to my room, doing our best to avoid everyone. If my mum found out how much I’d spent on clothes, she’d be sure to give me a speech on responsibility. And if she knew El had paid almost exactly half on everything that was bought, I’d be dead. Eleanor Calder was a force to be reckoned with, though. She had insisted all day that I let her help pay, since it wasn’t fair in her opinion to tell me everything I needed and expect me to pay for it, too.

  
Once safely tucked away upstairs in my room, I was instructed to pull clothes out and start modeling, since I hadn’t really done so at the mall. One particular outfit, El told me to wear Monday morning.

  
“Just exactly as you’re wearing it now.” She instructed. Another, simpler ensemble I was told to wear the next day. “And be prepared. We’re gonna go back to the mall for a few hours.”

  
“What more could there be to buy?” I asked incredulously, throwing my arms up.

  
“We’re not buying anything. We won’t be spending any money at all, actually. We’ve already made it through the first three lessons. Your wardrobe, a new wardrobe and your hair. Tomorrow will be lesson number four.” She said lightly, already awaiting my reaction.

  
“The one I’m not gonna like.” I stated, remembering her earlier comment. “Which is mad, as I wasn’t too keen on the first three-the first two-lessons. And that just makes me even more scared for what nonsense you’ve planned for me tomorrow.” I admitted.

  
“I know, Loubear. And I know when I explain exactly what it is, you will absolutely refuse. I only ask that you remember that I’m your best mate and that your makeover will not be complete without this final step.” She begged, already looking nervous for my reaction. I didn’t have a chance to respond, though, as my mum knocked on the door and let us know dinner was ready. “Ready, Lou? It’s time for reveal number one.” She smiled, taking my hand and leading me out.

  
When we got to the table, everyone else was already there. In the moment it took for everyone to realize what they were looking at, it was silent, before my sister spoke up.

  
“Louis, you cut your hair!” Daisy yelled.

  
“Inside voice, Daisy.” Mum reminded.

  
“Yes I did. What do you think, love?” I asked.

  
“It’s good. Before it was yucky, but now it’s good.” She approved, grinning. That earned a laugh. We sat and began to eat.

  
“I like it.” Mum said, later on. “Suits you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anyone or anything. My inspiration for this chapter came from various shows and movies including The Duff and Style by Jury. I had a lot of fun writing this but am actually more psyched for the next chapter. Anyone have any ideas about what lesson four is?


	3. Chapter Three: Lesson Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The education of Louis Tomlinson in the subject of sexifying commences with the fourth and final lesson. Also, Harry makes a little appearance.

Chapter Three: Lesson Four

The next morning, we got up and moving around nine. Took another shower, dressed in a pair of light gray skinny jeans, a cobalt blue shirt that matched the color of my eyes and the navy blue TOMS I got the day before. I spent great care styling my hair, extra aware that this was the one practice session I had before I’d have to do it for the entire high school to see the next day. It felt strange to look in the mirror and see the outlines of my body.

But looking at myself, I was happy with what I saw. I knew that I’d made the right decision saying yes to El.

With a deep breath, I exited the en suite into my bedroom, looking to El for approval. 

“You look lovely.” She complimented, smiling.

“Thank you, doll. So do you.” She wore a pair of skinnies with a long girly blouse.

“Alright. So if we’re ready, it’s time to head back out to the mall.” She suggested lightly. I nodded, following as she led the way to the bikes. As we rode, not a word passing between us, I tried to come up with a possible explanation. Would could she have planned for me? Or I suppose the real question was what did someone do at the mall if they weren’t there to spend money? Window shop. Hang out with friends. They were both possible answers, but I had a feeling neither one was correct.   
I wanted to ask, but knew she’d tell me soon enough, so I stayed quiet and kept preoccupied with my thoughts.

Before I had known what happened, I’d found myself standing in front of a phone store, El beside me.

“Okay, El. You’ve kept quiet long enough. What are we doing here?” I finally asked, turning to her.

“Well, we’ve already worked on the outside.” She gestured to me, then placed her hand over my heart. “Now it’s time to work on this. You’re so used to hiding and believing that you can’t. But you can, Lou.” She urged. “You see that man with the really short hair?” I nodded, spotting the employee. “He’s gay.” She stated. My eyes landed on hers. 

“Alright. This is a little odd and I’m not that keen, but I’ll bite. You want me to flirt with him.” I acknowledged, understanding. 

“Flirting can be done with a single sentence. That’s not what I want. I want you to effectively learn this lesson.” She said very seriously.

“You want me to tackle the employee?” I asked, smirking. She tried so hard to keep a straight face. “Because I can do that.” I assured, nodding. A smile broke her across her face at that, but she shook her head. 

“No, Lou. I want you to get his number.” The smile dropped from my face instantly. I glanced at the employee, then back at El. 

“Why? It’s not like I’d use it.” I argued. 

“Maybe not. But that’s not what this lesson is about.”

“Then what’s it about?” 

“Learning confidence and grace.” She said simply. “Learning to have the confidence to approach an attractive person and the grace to accept rejection.” I laughed humorlessly. 

“So you want me to go up to him, flirt with him and ask for his number?” I checked. 

“That’s exactly what I want.” She assured, nodding. “If you can learn this today, you will have the confidence to flirt and crush and ask men on dates without the fear of rejection hanging so high above your head. This is the last step in waking you up to the confident, sexy, could-have-any-bloke-he-wanted Louis that has always been there, but you’ve never seen.” She said very passionately. How did I not owe it to her–and to myself-to do my best? With another glance at the bloke and a deep breath, I nodded at El. 

Turning on my heel, leaving every doubtful or negative thought in its wake with each step I took, approaching the doorway. As I continued forward, the thoughts became louder, begging to be heard, heart pounding in my chest. I was terrified of what I was about to do, but ignored all of that, focusing on the employee whose distance I was from kept steadily decreasing with each second that went by. He was reading something. 

I stepped in front of him quietly, feeling bad about disrupting him from his work. I cleared my throat, trying to get his attention. He looked up from the paper in surprise. 

“Hi. Um. I’ve-been having some trouble with my phone.” I lied, blurting out the first thing that came to mind. “I was wondering if you could help me out?” He nodded, seeming a bit absent-minded. He started to walk toward the service counter, gesturing for me to follow.

“What kind of phone do you have?” He asked. 

“A Samsung.” I answered, honestly, realizing a moment too late my mistake. He froze abruptly, slowly turning on his heel. 

“A Samsung?” He repeated, ‘brows furrowing. I nodded sheepishly. “This is an Apple store.” He said, clearly thinking I was stupid. I felt my entire face heat up. “Why? What’s wrong with it?” He wondered, folding his arms, seeming a bit amused. Think quick, Lou!

“Um…it doesn’t have your number in it?” I tried being cute, shrugging. His amusement disappeared in a flash. 

“Are you having a laugh?” There was a slight edge of anger in his voice. I fixed him with a glare and folded my own arms, mocking him.  
“No. I’m trying to get your number and you’re being a prat about it.” I told him point-blank. “Whatever. I don’t want it anymore.” And with that, I turned and walked out the store, not looking back once. When I got to El, who stood with her arms out, mouth open looking between me and whatever was behind me, clearly confused, I turned her around and threw an arm around her shoulder. “We walk, Eleanor. We just keep walking until we reach the other side of the mall and don’t ever go inside the Apple store again.” I told her instructionally.

“Why? What did you do?” She implored, the curiosity just killing her. She glanced behind us, but I turned her head back around. 

“And we don’t look behind us. Just keep walking.” I urged. 

Attempt number two was in a little café and went smoother on my part, though when the subject refused to give me his number, I got angry and stormed out. Actually, that was how all of them turned out, really. All of them saying no just kept making me angrier and angrier each time. I was pretty sure attempt number eight thought I had serious anger management problems when I cursed him out in a standard inside-voice volume in a sickly sweet tone. Or that I was possessed. 

“I am so proud of you, Louis. I am so proud of the amount of confidence you have approaching each one…but you may want to tone down the anger if they say no. You’re beginning to scare some people.” She suggested lightly. We both laughed at that. “Just work on the grace in the face of rejection thing, yeah?”

“Yeah.” I agreed.

“I’ll tell you what. One more, Louis. Do one more and we’ll call it a lesson learned.” She bargained.

“One more. How many would that make it?”

“I don’t know. I lost track after sixteen.” She admitted. 

I nodded and looked around the food court. 

“Alright, then. Which one?” We both looked around. 

“Oh. See that table with the two guys, over there?” She pointed over my shoulder. 

“Hoho! Going for double numbers now, then?” I asked, smirking. She laughed, smirking back. 

“Maybe one day, for now just focus on trying for the bloke in the jumper and glasses.” She suggested. I laughed and turned to find the bloke, only to have the laugh catch in my throat. I coughed, turning toward El. 

“Are you mad?!” I admonished. She just stared at me silently, gobsmacked. “There is no way I’m going to go try to get Aiden Grimshaw’s number-especially with Harry Styles sitting right there with him.”

“Why? Don’t tell me you’re still under the ridiculous illusion that they’re too cool to be caught dead with you. Because that is absolutely absurd! No one thinks that way, Lou. I’m sure not even them.” 

“It’s just weird. It’s one thing to go up to a cute stranger you don’t ever have to see again and make a complete knobhead of yourself. It’s entirely different to do the same to gorgeous sex Gods you have to see every day.” I explained.

“Okay.” She nodded. “You’re right. It makes complete sense, but I think the underlying factor is that you’re so sure that he’ll say no that you’re too scared to try and see.” 

“Oi! Don’t psychoanalyze me.” I crossed my arms, a bit miffed. 

“So prove me wrong.” She challenged, sporting major bitch ‘brow. 

“I will.” I said without thinking it through, forcing myself to stand and not overthink as I approached their table. They were laughing at something as I walked up, the laughter fading when they noticed me. Dismissing the easing-into-it tactic completely that I’d used all day, I leaned in close to Aiden and smiled. “Hi.” I said in a flirty voice. 

“Hi.” He said back, noticeably nonchalant. 

“I just came over to say I think you’re super fit and lovely. And I’d like your number.” I said, biting my lip and feigning innocence. He blinked at me once, clearly surprised, struggling to speak for a moment.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be rude, but I’m not interested.” He said. I could have murdered him. And El. Damn her. 

“I’d like your number.” A voice broke our stare. We both looked over to Harry. Me completely and utterly gobsmacked, possibly more speechless than I’d ever been when I found him staring at me, a flirty smile on his face. “Harry.” He said, apparently under the impression that I didn’t know who he was. “And what’s your name, doll?” He leaned in close to me, making me forget for a moment. 

“Louis.” I said. He froze and blinked once.

“Louis Tomlinson?” He asked. Shit. I nodded. His eyebrows shot up. “You look different. Did you do something new?” He smiled.

“New shirt.” I said, pinching the material, resorting to humor. He laughed and nodded. 

“Yeah. Well it’s working for you. Makes your eyes pop.” He complimented. My stomach felt all fluttery and my face got really warm. 

“Thank you.” I said, truly touched. Leaning in, I told him the truth. “I love you in black.” I whispered. 

“Is that so?” He quirked an eyebrow. “So you’ve been watching?” 

“I’d call it admiring.” I flirted, biting my lip. He smiled a slow, hypnotic smile. 

“And you’re welcome to. What’s your number?” He asked, pulling his phone out and typing it in as I told him. “Alright.” He said when it was correctly programmed in. 

“Okay. Um, see you around.” I shrugged, smiling and turning to go back to my table. As I reached just past the halfway point, I glanced over my shoulder at the two. Aiden was saying something to Harry. And Harry-oh! Harry’s eyes raised to my own, breaking away from where they’d been obviously settled on my arse. I looked forward again, taking El by the wrist and leading her off, knowing I was blushing.

“What happened? I couldn’t tell from where I was at. Oh no, Louis. This wasn’t like the Apple store, was it? Did you do something?” She asked. 

“No.” I shook my head.

“Did they take the piss?” She gasped. “Were they having a laugh, then?” She guessed, utterly outraged. 

“No, love. Aiden refused to give me his number-“

“Right knobhead, that one.” She interjected.

“-but Harry asked for mine.” I admitted. She froze where she was and stared at me for a moment.

“I thought you didn’t like him.” She pointed out. 

“I mean, it’s an entirely different universe when he’s got his eyes on you and he’s all flirty and gorgeous. There’s no one and nothing else present. And this sex God is just there, admiring you and making you all warm and fluttery inside.” I described. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. That was okay, though. She wasn’t there and sure as hell had not been standing in my place. If she had… “I don’t know, El. He’s just got this thing about him; it draws you in.” I conveyed. 

“You mean charm?” She asked. “Yeah. He’s got plenty of that and knows just how to work it. How else do you think he gets anyone he wants in bed with him?” She paused, letting me process it. “He sleeps around a lot, doesn’t do relationships and can lure anyone he wants with a simple look. Why did you think he had such a promiscuous reputation? Because he knows he has charm and has perfected the trait into a tranquil art.” I didn’t want to believe it, the picture she wove turning him into a smarmy bloke. 

But facts were facts and if Harry really looked at and talked to people the way he’d done with me, it was easy to understand why so many had crawled into bed with him. He definitely knew he had the charm rolling off of him in streams. And complete confidence. There wasn’t a shred of doubt in his green eyes or the words rolling off those deliciously kissable lips of his. 

“Wow. He’s good.” I scoffed, crossing my arms. El nodded, patting my shoulder. I vowed in that moment-not wanting to be a name on a early never-ending list-that, should he call or text, I would be strong and not give into the tight feeling in my lower abdomen when I thought of how he looked at or talked to me. For my own good. 

After all was said and done, we walked back to our bikes and hopped on, probably the most exhausted we had ever been coming from the mall. It wasn’t until we locked them up back at mine that El hugged me and concluded the weekend’s activities. 

“You did a great job, babe. I am so proud of you. You stood tall and faced each one of them head-on. And, to top it off, Harry Styles asked for your number.” She elbowed me, smirking. 

“But-I thought you didn’t like him.” I said, confused. “I thought he was the enemy!” I pointed out, putting my hands on my hips. 

“Doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t be flattered you caught his eye.” She cringed. 

“What?”

“I…just know the way you are: about wanting a relationship. If he does contact you, just don’t get your hopes up.” She suggested lightly, worried. 

“I won’t.” I promised, shaking my head. 

“’Kay. You remember what to wear tomorrow?” I nodded. “Good. We’re gonna blow the clothes off everyone.”

“You mean the socks?” I asked, tilting my head. 

“No. The clothes.” She winked. I threw my head back and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. Let me know what you think.


End file.
